


Sorry

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Vent fics [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: UmmmTw suicide





	Sorry

The man standing over a nice bridge realized with a stuttering gasp, staring down at his death he can’t die yet! Why about his friends? His family? Hell even his neighbor? And oh god his small little kitten, what would they do if he just jumped? 

The 20 year old man goes too reach back, hold on to the bar of the bridge, too try to avoid slipping and falling into the rushing waters below. His hands never reach the bar in fact a stranger's arms wrap around his torso, pulling him against the cold, damp metal railing.

“Kid what you doing out here like this? You look like you hardly got out of high school” a thick American accent greets him as the stranger’s warmth starts to seep into his shivering form making him realize just how cold it is outside. “Go away… leave me alone” the British boy states as tears roll down his cheeks damping the inside of his shirts collar. “I’m afraid I can’t do that to you kid… we could get down off from here and wait for the police to come help you or we can stand over here till they arrive” the man says making the shivering form surrounded by his arms start to tremble more violently as his tears streak down his cheeks faster. 

“Come on… there we go… god kid you’ve hardly lived” the man says helping the hooded adolescent turn around only for the smaller of the two too bury his head into the stranger’s chest. “What’s your name boy?” He asks rubbing the crying male’s back in a soothing gesture.

“E-dd” the boy stammers flinching as a siren starts to become audible. “P-lease I don’t want to go they’ll t-tell my family and I- they can’t know” Edd pleads hiccuping as thick tears blur his vision making the lights of the car take his whole vision over. “It’s okay… you’re okay Edd” the southern male says with a small frown thinking about that statement. 

“Sir? Did you call us?” A officer questions not seeing the crying boy “yeah could you help me get him back over the railing?” The American asks shifting too show Edd clinging to his savior. “Yeah” the officer says going to the men, helping pull Edd over the railing. Edd whimpers trying weakly to resist the two, taking on his butt once he gets pulled over. “hey here's one water” the officer says holding out a disposable bottle too Edd. Edd takes it with shaky hands, taking a long sip. “I… I can take myself home” he whimpers as a young female exists the cop car jogging over “let me talk too him” she says, watching the men step away “kid my names Katie what’s yours?” She asks kneeling in front of Edd “E-edd” “alright Edd let's get you home” she says helping Edd too his feet then too the back of the cop car.

Through the whole ride after giving directions too the nice small house he shares with three other people, Edd spends most of the time staring out the window as tears manage too escape his eyes dripping down his cheeks. “We’re here” Katie says parking the car on the road right in front of Edd’s house. “Okay” Edd mumbles letting Katie drag him out and too the door before giving the door the infamous police knocks. “Hallo?” Tord mutters the houses night owl “Edd? What are you doing with police?” He asks mind too tired to notice what he really did say. “I’m sorry” Edd says not answering so Katie takes the moment to answer for him “he tried to kill himself… I’m here to make sure he gets home” she says watching Tord’s face fall, taking Edd into a hug “thank you I’ll make sure he sleeps” Tord says before Katie shuts the door, driving away. 

“I love you Edd… don’t do this to yourself” Tord mutters, as he picks Edd up carrying him up the stairs. “I won’t I won’t I’m so sorry” Edd whispers into the dead of night “good let’s get you too bed then” Tord says, pushing Edds door open setting Edd on his bed as he gets some soft clean pajamas out. “Here change then you can sleep?” Tord says giving the articles of clothing too Edd before leaving the room too give Edd privacy. Edd sighs, changing out of his damp clothing that clung to his skin before grabbing a towel from his bathroom, drying off quickly so he won’t make his pajamas wet. Edd slips the colorful items on grinning at the way the loose pants tickle his legs as he walks to the door. “Tord I’m done” he says opening the door “oh okay so do you need anything before you go to bed? I can make you warm milk?” Tord offers looking up. “Stay with me?” Edd asks pulling Tord too his room. “Okay” Tord says as Edd pulls him too his bed. Edd lays down, pulling Tord down with him. “thank you” Edd murmurs curling into a Ball as Tord rests a arm over Edd “good night” Tord says as Edd slowly drifts off to sleep. It's not perfect but its something good it's familiar, it's safe and right now that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> My uh finger slipped


End file.
